Maplestory Werewolf
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is a story about a young man named Rick Moon who gets bitten by a werewolf and his whole life changes forever. The werewolf that bit him becomes his mentor and Ricks friends help him for an oncoming threat. Rick also has help from two beings called Children of fate. I don't own Maplestory but I do own the characters from the story.
1. Chapter 1

Maplestory Werewolf

Prologe

My name's Rick Moon and I'm a Junior in high school, meaning I'm in the 11th grade. My little brother Seth is in Middle School, the 7th grade. My mom is a flight attendant and Dad is famous so people are always trying to get me to be their friend. But unlike all of them, I have my two plain friends they call unpopular. Candice, a student who moved here with her family from...You know, I forgot from where. Then there's Jeffery, my sparring buddy from Gym class. Of course outside gym we're best buds.

My parents names are Caroline Moon and David Moon. The reason our last name is Moon, is because our eyes are white like a moons glow at night. Over there is my rival, Nicholas. Smug as always, we both have a crush on the same girl. Sarah, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Lately they say a wolf has been seen around the area so we all have to be inside before the sun sets.

I went outside to get the laundry since mom was on another flight and Dad was at a a movie session, I take care of the chores. We refuse to have a servant because it would make us seem like we're better than the rest of the people. I looked over seeing a man with red hair and a red bandana around the eyes looking at the sky.

"Hey Sir! Its almost night time! Why don't you come inside?" I yelled catching his attention.

"I'd advise against inviting me in." he said.

"I insist sir!" I yelled.

The man sighed and walked over.

"You might regret inviting me in, if I were the wolf would you kick me out?"

"Huh?"

"Forgive me, I'm Zaicho Red."

"I'm Rick Moon." I said shaking his hand.

I carried the laundry inside and Zaicho followed me, I was the only one at home since my brother was also at a sleep over. I folded the laundry and put it away and saw Zaicho looking at my family photos.

"Love your eyes kid, they remind me of the moon."

"Want something to eat?" I asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Not at all, what would you like?"

"Ramen, shrimp flavored if that's alright."

"Sure." I said.

I fixed him some ramen and set him up in the guest room for the night. I locked the front door and sat on the couch, when the moon was up, I heard a thud from the guest room.

"Zaicho? You alright man?" I asked.

"Stay out there." he said, but he sounded like he was in pain.

I ran in and froze, Zaicho was the wolf that everyone was talking about.

"G-get out of the room now...Rick." he said in a pained growl.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear at what I was seeing. Backing up, I nearly fell off the balcony. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw Zaicho had bit my arm to keep me from falling. Feeling dazed, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 1

Normal Day

I woke up the next morning and my arm was bandaged, sitting up dazed, I saw Zaicho sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You okay kid? You could've gotten killed." he said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Straight to question one I see. Very well, I'm a werewolf. I've been one since birth." he answered. "Really dislike people seeing me turn because of their reactions, like the one you had last night."

"Sorry...Dah! Its Monday, gotta go to school!" I yelled getting up only to grasp my arm wincing.

"My fangs tore your skin slightly leaving deep gashes." He said. "As a werewolf I'm used to the taste of blood. I had to bandage your arm up pretty tight to stop the bleeding."

I could see he wasn't looking at me.

"Rick, beware the full moon, when it comes up, close your curtains if you aren't brave enough to face what will happen."

He placed pain medication on my dresser and left only to stand at the front door.

"And thanks for letting me stay, been weeks since I slept on a bed."

Once he was gone, I got ready for school and walked to school. While I was walking I heard two familiar voices.

"Rick!"

"Yo Bud!"

"Candice! Jeffery! Morning."

"Good morning." Candice said smiling.

"Hey buddy, ready for practice today?" Jeffery said patting my wounded arm making me flinch back grasping it. "You okay man?"

"Y-yeah, don't touch my arm." I said shuddering.

Candice grabbed my arm making me wince each time and she moved my sleeve revealing my bandaged arm. Blood was soaking through slightly and they both took me to the nurses office.

"Ooh, this is nasty." The nurse said. "No practice for you in gym today."

"But, but...Fine." I said.

We went to class and I saw Sarah and smiled walking over to her.

"Morning Sarah."

"Oh, good morning Rick." she said smiling. "What's new?"

"Oh nothing much." I replied.

"Will you be in the sparring matches after school today?" she asked.

"...Not today, the nurse said I can't." I said.

"Oh, why not?" Sarah asked.

"He's probably scarred of sparring with me today."

I looked over at Nicholas and grumbled.

"For your information, my arm is injured." I said taking off my jacket showing them.

"Dude, sorry, I didn't know." Nicholas said.

"Oh, so then I guess I won't be watching you today then, I'll just have to watch Nicholas." she said.

I grumbled, and after school I was getting ready to head home, Mom was home and wanted to see my arm. As I was getting ready to go, a girl walked up to me. Her eyes were as blue as the the sky.

"U-um...Can I walk home with you?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, where do you live?" I asked.

"165 Maprey Way." she answered.

"Ah...Why not? That streets on my way home." I said.

"Thank you." she said.

We both were walking and I saw she was so quiet, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So uh...What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Anna Wing." she said. "You?"

"I'm Rick Moon, nice to meet you."

We arrived at her house and a pale white man walked out. When he saw me, he started to reach for his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 2

What the Heck

I froze as he went for his gun, Anna stood in front of me and smiled.

"Hi Daddy." she said. "This is Rick Moon, he walked me home today."

He left his gun at his side and walked over.

"Tell me boy, you ever tasted blood?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your a werewolf aren't you?"

"Um...I haven't even turned yet, I was just bitten yesterday." I said. "But he saved me from falling."

"You must be talking about Zaicho." Anna said.

"I let him live because he saved my life. But you, its good you haven't turned yet. Name's Black Wing, I'm a hunter. Tell me, what did Zaicho tell you?"

"He told me to keep my curtains closed on full moon nights." I said.

"Ah, wise as always. Its true that not seeing the moon will keep you from turning but the effects won't stop it, you will still feel like your body is on fire." Black said. "I'm sure if you do turn, Zaicho will train you."

"Do you recomend anything?" I asked.

"Sit in a tub of freezing cold water to make it easier to bear." he said walking into the back.

Anna looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Daddy's always been that way since mom died. I'm his precious angel, well you better get going. Oh and here's a moon cycle calander."

She gave me the calander and I went home seeing mom sitting there waiting for me.

"Let me see your arm." she said.

I took off my jacket and I lifted up my arm. She checked my arm and sighed asking me how I got hurt. I couldn't tell her so I lied.

"I wasn't careful." I said.

"Well, do try to be careful, I worry about you and Seth. So does your dad."

"Where are dad and Seth anyway?"

"Oh, they both went to get Pizza. Anyway, you wash up for dinner."

"Yes mom."

I walked up the stairs and put the moon phase calander down on my night stand and looked at it. Good, a full moon wasn't until next month on the thirteenth next month. I got washed for dinner and walked downstairs seeing dad and Seth but not mom.

"Where did mom go?" I asked.

"She got called into work, she won't be back for several days." Dad said. "Tomorrow I'll be on my way as well."

"And I'm going to grandma's for the month." Seth said.

I sighed.

"Yeah I know, I got the house to myself for the month." I said.

Actually, this was a good thing, I don't want them seeing me suffer through the pain and torment my body would be going through on the full moon. They weren't really home that often anyway, even Seth doesn't like hanging out with his cool older brother which is me.

"Seth, why don't you ever hang out with me?" I asked.

"Cause you suck at having fun." he said.

I stared at him and sighed looking away, my little brother always thought I was fun till he got into the 7th grade. Then he thought I was boring once he started hanging out with his new friends.

"Seth, spend time with your brother tonight." dad said.

"Ugh...Fine." he said.

After dinner I showed my brother my bite wound. And he looked confused, asking me how I got it and I told him the same story I told mom. My dad was in my room staring at the moon cycle calander and then told Seth it was time for bed. Before I could get up he made me sit down.

"Rick, what happened while your mom and I were gone, and don't lie to me, I saw a moon cycle calender in your room." he said.

I was silent for the longest time when there was a knock at the door. It was Zaicho.

"Hello Rick, I brought you special fruit if you do decide to turn...Oh." he said seeing my dad.

"Zaicho?" my dad said.

"Hello my old friend David."

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, but one day Zaicho disappeared from the town and we thought he was dead." my dad said. "What's going on?"

"I'm a werewolf David, last night your son invited me to stay and nearly fell of the small balcony after seeing me. I had to bite his arm to catch him." Zaicho said.

"..." dad was silent. "Is this true Rick?"

"Yeah, please don't tell mom." I said.

"I won't." he said. "Zaicho, when my son decides to turn, you train him."

"I will." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 3

Unbearable Pain

As the days went on I asked mom if I could invite Candice and Jeffery over. She nodded telling me there was money left for me to buy a weeks worth of food if I needed it. She left near the 13th, a day before the full moon and I invited my friends to come over on the 13th.

"How are you doing?" Candice asked.

"I'm doing okay, just feeling sick." I said.

"Should we leave?" Jeffery asked.

"No need." I said.

"Well, while we're here can I ask a question?" Candice asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Why are all the windows covered up?" Candice asked. "Its a beautiful night out."

I grabbed her hand when she went to open one of the curtains.

"Don't." I said.

She blinked at me confused and we sat back down. They stared at me confused and Jeffery got up to look outside after an hour passed.

"Wow, dude come over here, the moons really cool looking tonight." Jeffery said.

I rushed over shutting the curtains shuddering and shaking.

"I said to leave the curtains closed." I said looking down.

"Whoa, are you okay Rick?" Candice asked.

I was still shaking, and a sharp pain ran through my gut causing me to double over. I was sitting on the floor making my friends become concerned. Jeffery and Candice both tried to help me up but I smacked their hands away and stumbled standing up and I ran to my bathroom turning on the cold water. I felt like I was on fire, and another sharp pain ran through me but this time it was through my chest causing my to yell and I fell into the cold water. The cold water was helping me cool down. Jeffery kicked my door open and he ran in along with Candice and they both saw me laying in my bath tub shaking badly.

"Rick! Candice call 911!" Jeffery yelled.

"Right!"

"N-no, don't...I...Ngh, ngh...Argh!" I yelled arching my back as the pain ran through my back.

"Why? Your in a lot of pain." Candice said.

"C-cause...I'll turn." I said.

"Turn? Wait what do you mean?" Jeffery said.

"Wait a minute...Not wanting the curtains open, the severe pain your in, the heat radiating from your body, and that bite..." Candice said only to back up in fear. "You were bit by a werewolf!"

I screamed in pain causing her to lose her fear, instead becoming very concerned and I looked at her as best as I could.

"Y-yes, b-but I haven't turned yet." I said. "T-that's why I have the curtains closed."

"Right, its like fighting it." Jeffery said. "Don't you worry man, Candice and I will stay by your side the whole night."

I was able to smile a little before sharp pains ran through my whole body I couldn't even scream, that's how bad the pain was. Candice was crying seeing the pain I was in and Jeffery couldn't help but look worried. Candice dumped ice into the tub to try and help me cool down more. The pain was unrelentless the whole night. I panted in exhaustion and pain barely able to even move now. Thinking about Zaicho, his pain was over after he turned, I need to know more. A final sharp jolt, bigger than the rest , made me scream loudly. Finally, the sun was coming up and the pain was subsidding but my heart was pulsing hard.

"Rick?"Jeffery asked.

I couldn't speak so I weakly raised my soaking wet hand placing it on his shoulder smiling weakly. He smiled and Candice spread out a few towels on the floor, Jeffery and Candice then lifted me out of the tub placing me on the towels. Candice brought me fresh clothes from my room, when I was finally able to move I dried off the rest of the way and got dressed. I went into the living room and saw a note. Candice and Jeffery had gone to school ahead of me, so I got my shoes on and my back pack and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 4

Zaicho's Wisdom

I walked to school and a teacher asked me why I was late and I told her I was seriously sick last night and could barely get up that morning. She was a bit worried cause I was a bit pale and asked me if I'd be okay. I nodded and she escorted me to class where everyone was. After the class was over, Sarah walked over.

"Poor Rick, I heard you were sick last night." she said.

"Yeah, I was." I said.

She kissed my forehead making me blush and a teacher walked over handing me a note. It was a note from Zaicho, he wrote he wanted to talk to me. I walked out of the school, not knowing I was being followed by Nicholas. I turned around spotting him.

"You!" I yelled.

"Hey whoa man, I want to know what your keeping secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because you seem different man"

I looked away and he continued to follow. When we found Zaicho, Nicholas stared at him.

"Dude, that's Zaicho! He was a legend in those fights!" Nicholas said pulling out a pencil and paper. "Dude, can I have your autograph?"

"...I don't see why you want to ask." he said. "I need to talk to Rick."

"Zaicho, I want to know, about turning." I said.

"I know, I heard your screams of pain last night." he said.

Nicholas stared at me confused.

"It was the most painful thing I ever went through, I'm not sure I want to go through it again." I said.

"Turning into a werewolf is slightly better than not turning. You still feel pain, but once your used to it you begin to feel it less and less." Zaicho said.

"Wait, Rick's a werewolf?" Nicholas asked.

"Not a full fledged one but yes." Zaicho said. "That would be my fault but I couldn't let him fall off the balcony at his house."

"Dude, that's awesome, but bad if anything important falls on a full moon." Nicholas said.

You could say Nicholas and I are friends, but we both are also rivals for Sarah's heart.

"However, I don't think your ready to turn. You aren't mentally ready." Zaicho said. "If you aren't mentally ready, you might kill without meaning too. I learned that the hard way when I killed my family."

"So...I have to go through more days of pain?" I asked looking depressed.

"Yes, but next month will be the worst for you." Zaicho said. "Fullmoon madness, its a rare occurance where the full moon happens the whole month."

I gulped in absolute fear, and by that fear, I knew he was right. I wasn't ready to turn into a werewolf, not until I learn to stop being affraid. Nicholas patted my back.

"Dude, if you need anyone there for you, give me a call." he said.

Walking back to town I sat in the park and looked up seeing Anna.

"Hi Rick." she said sitting next to me.

"Oh hey Anna." I said.

"Daddy said you were in severe pain last night." she said. "Are you going to hide it from your parents?"

"Dad knows, mom doesn't, I can't tell her." I said.

"Next month is Fullmoon Madness you know, I'm worried about you. Daddy discovered something."

"What did he find out?"

"The curtain trick won't hold back the werewolf forever, Zaicho remembered what he forgot. On the month full of fullmoons the moon is brighter than before, it will shine through the curtains."

I froze and shuddered.

"Then I'll just hide in the basement." I said.

"My daddy said you must turn, scared or not, don't worry. I have a power called the calming voice. Please call me if you need me."

She walked away and I blinked and blushed slightly walking home. I walked home seeing my mom and dad home together for the first time in months and they were talking and smiling.

"I'm home." I said.

"Welcome back Rick." mom said. "I have too many flights next month so I won't be home next month."

"I, on the other hand will be home a few days next month." he said.

I was somewhat happy but I was still afraid, what am I going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 5

Moonlight Madness

Days counted down, tomorrow was the start of a full month of full moons. Candice and Jeffery were worried cause I constantly looked terrified. At Lunch, I was beginning to feel odd so I at the deer jerky my dad packed for me but I was tearing at it like an animal. I stopped and was scared of what I was doing. I got up and ran to the bathroom and I splashed water on my face and then I looked into the mirror, my iris' shined and I felt pain in my teeth. When the pain passed I looked up at the mirror and I opened my mouth slightly fearful of what I'd see. I was right my canines changed, they became sharper.

"No!" I yelled.

Staring at my reflection in fear I started to get angry and I snarled punching the mirror till it broke. I ran out of the school and ran home hiding in the basement, why was this happening now? I looked at my phone realizing my mistake, I forgot to mark off a day. Tonight is a full moon, and I was going to feel immense pain. Probably worse than the first time.

"Hello? Yes this is he. What?! That's not like Rick though." dad said. "I'll ask him."

I heard the phone click and he came into the basement.

"Rick, did you break the mirror at the school?" Dad asked

"Don't Touch Me!" I yelled.

"Rick, what on earth has gotten into you?" Dad asked suddenly hugging me.

I snarled at him and he sighed.

"Son, calm down, please."

"Its the month of full moons, how can I be calm?" I said.

"So that's what this is about...Rick, you must focus." he said.

"Focus?"

"Yes, focus." he said. "You don't need to fear your werewolf side, he's you but almost like a big protective dog. He'll go nuts and kill anyone because he's sharing your fears."

I calmed down feeling the stirring of anger and fear subside in my heart. I looked down at my hand and it had been bleeding the whole time from when I punched the mirror. I closed my eyes passing out, my dad caught me but I couldn't hear him. I looked around me and it was darkness but a lot of little round lights floating around. I heard whimpering and followed the sound. That's when I found a big gray wolf with white eyes like me.

"Are you...me?" I asked.

The wolf turned its head in my direction and walked over to me, I was slightly affraid but relaxed when it licked my cheek wagging its tail. I pet its ear smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry I was so frightened, you don't mean to make me hurt." I said smiling. "But I'm not ready to turn yet."

It nodded though gave me a look.

"Don't worry, I won't be scared even if I'm in a lot of pain." I said hugging its furry neck.

The lights went dim and I opened my eyes seeing I was in my room. Dad was sitting next the bed.

"Thank goodness, I'm relieved you're awake. I called the school telling them that you would be home the next few days." he said.

"Tell them I will pay for a new mirror."

"They already know, Zaicho replaced the mirror while being in a costume." Dad said. "He said not to blame you, this is what he went through too."

"He did?"

"Zaicho turned when he hit 17 so it wasn't easy." Dad said.

"How did Zaicho take it?" I asked.

"He was so scared, he actually almost killed me, I had to blind him and all that time I guess I denied that he was a werewolf. I feel terrible, I wasn't there when he needed me to be there for him." he said. "When Zaicho was back to normal he stared at me, I'll never forget his sad look and that was the last time I saw him."

I saw my dad looked sad remembering that day and I let out a slight whimper.

"But I'm going to make it up by being here for you the day you decide to turn." he said hugging me.

"Dad..." I said hugging him back.

That night we both went to the basement. Dad put a wood covering over the window and sat there with me. Nicholas came over too and we all started talking when that familiar pain ran through me making me fall over clenching my stomach. My dad stayed beside me.

"H-Hurts...so ...much...Ngh...AAAAARGH!" I yelled as the pain instantly spread throughout me.

I shut my eyes tightly and took my shirt off as it got too hot. The pain and heat just got so much worse than the first time I had kept from turning. I saw the wolf in me was shivering and hurting too. I tried to reach out to it but my own pain snapped me out of it causing me to shout out loudly. Nicholas jumped back as I arched my back unnintensionally. In fact the pain got to be too much for me and I actually passed out.

"Rick!" Nicholas yelled.

I was breathing heavy my body still reacting to the pain.

"Don't touch him, if he's unconsious its possible he'll bite without meaning too." my dad said to him.

"Seriously?"

The basement door opened and Anna walked in and shut the door before the moonlight could shine onto me. She walked down and lifted me up into a sitting position slightly and hugged me close. She started to sing a little bit and somehow, my pain actually subsided making me wake up.

"A-Anna?" I whispered.

"Shh, don't worry." Anna said. "Just sleep."

I felt sleepy hearing her words and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 6

The Decision

Several days of not turning was beginning to wear on me making me tired and sore. I was barely able to walk to school when Jeffery came over helping me stand up. One look at me and the nurse told me to go home.

"I...can't, I missed too much school already." I said. "I have to attend classes."

"You look like you'll fall over." The nurse said.

"The teacher in our one class didn't give him much choice." Jeffery said. "Threatend to expell him if he didn't come today and Rick doesn't need that on his record."

"That woman again...Sheesh, I'm going to talk to the principal about her."

The nurse went back inside and we went to class and at Lunch I wasn't feeling well. Candice, Jeffery, Nicholas, and Anna were sitting with me while Sarah was talking to her popular friends.

"I made a decision." I said. "I'm going to turn tonight."

"You ready dude? Jeffery asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm sick of suffering nightly through the pain."

"Do you want us to be there?" Anna asked.

"I think that would best." I said.

"Do we reserve the right to knock you out if you get aggressive?" Candice said.

"I'd rather not wake up with a headache." I said worried.

"Haha, kidding." Candice said.

"We'll be there." Nicholas said.

"Um...my daddy said he's bringing some chains strong enough to hold you back if you can't control yourself for several minutes." Anna said.

"You'll also need to wear shorts."

We looked up seeing Zaicho.

"If you don't want to ruin your clothes, you need shorts." Zaicho said.

I nodded understanding, that night I came out of my room in shorts, it was a bit of chilly night and I walked to the room we barely use except for a storage room and Black put the chain collar around my neck and wrists.

"Please understand Rick, I must do this for your own good." Black said.

"I understand sir." I said.

He left and all my friends as well as Dad, Zaicho, and Black were in the room behind a special barrier. To block me if I should try to attack them. I sighed sitting near the window and I closed my eyes seeing my inner wolf but I saw someone else. He was petting my wolf form and a girl was too.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"We're going to help you." the boy said.

"There is a way for you to be in control of your werewolf self." The girl said.

"Lesson one, Don't fight the transformation pain, let it go." The boy said.

"There are three forms to a werewolf, tonight you take on form three. The full form of your werewolf." The girl said.

"Good luck, cause it begins now." The boy said before they both vanished.

My eyes snapped open as I felt the moon's pull on me, I looked up at the moon staring at it. A searing pain went through me making me fall over. I bit my lip to try and keep from screaming in pain as the bones in my body began to alter. A tail ripped out the back of my shorts and my ears turned wolf like. When I was full werewolf I howled and collapsed huffing when the pain was finally over. Anna ran from behind the protective wall surprising Zaicho and her dad as she ran to my side. I lifted me head slightly and blinked at her. She smiled and sat down and started petting my muzzle and I relaxed. We all heard music and singing and I recognized the voices singing.

When they finished singing they appeared out of nowhere and Anna saw I didn't jump back like everyone else did.

"Nice to see you took our advice." the boy said. "I'm Samuel."

"You have more control when you let it go, but beware, anger is the greatest threat to that control." the girl said. "I'm Samantha."

"Tomorrow, you will only change to second stage." Samuel said.

Samantha tossed a photo of second stage to Anna and I stared at them. They only smiled and both vanished as though they were ninjas. I looked at Anna who smiled nuzzling my fur making me blush. She giggled when I rested my muzzle on the top of her head and then she undid the chains and Zaicho walked over.

"Tomorrow after school we start your training, Martial Arts are perfect for controling anger." he said and I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 7

Shocks, Training, and Murder

That morning, I was walking to school when Anna ran to my side talking to me. We mostly talked about last night and Sarah was waiting. She's as lovely as ever I stopped seeing her talking to Christopher, the captain of the football team, yet also the school's number one emo kid (so he says anyway). I saw them kiss and felt betrayed. Even more so when I heard them talking and Sarah, was having fun playing with my heart same as my rivals. All he said was cool, I felt deeply betrayed.

"...Rick, lets ignore them." Anna said.

We walked past Dustin and he stared at Sarah, I remembed that she was always a flirt but I stopped.

"Dustin?" I said.

"That cheating bitch." he said.

That ment he didn't hear me, so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

"Oh...its just you Rick...Yeah, my girlfriend Sarah is kissing that so called emo kid." he said.

"I hate to tell you this, but she's been flirting with more than half of the guys she finds appealing and then toys with them." I said. "She's been flirting with me and Nicholas."

He was stunned and glared at her, he started grumbling and walked away. It was weird, he was seriously mad. In class, I was talking to Anna, Candice, and Jeffery when Sarah walked over.

"Oh Rick~ are you going to finally be in practice today? I just love watching you, you know." she said winking.

"Oh really now, sorry, but I'm dropping out from wrestling class." I said.

Jeffery knew I couldn't participate with my werewolf strength so he was going to drop out with me and train with Zaicho as well. She was shocked and stared at me.

"But why Ricky?" she asked. "Isn't it your chance to win my heart?"

"Why should I try to win your heart when your heart already belongs to someone else?" I said.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't date girls who are already dating." I said. "Lets go guys."

We left her standing there and after school, Jeffery and I met with Zaicho.

"Here, these are your training outfits." Zaicho said. "I'm going to teach you the art of tranquility today. Humans and werewolves can learn this to control their anger best place to do so is where you are most comfortable."

"You mean like a special place?" Jeffery asked.

"Correct." Zaicho said.

"I have a hidden room in my closet I can use to make a tranquility room." I said.

"Very good, I will give you forest innsence sticks to add to the tranquility room."

Zaicho was talking about how to be in a state of tranquility all the way till sunset. With that, he dismissed us and I was in my secret room setting up with my dad's help. Samantha appeared before me.

"Good evening Rick." she said.

"Samantha? Where's Samuel?" I asked.

"Warning Zaicho, there will be a murder via werewolf attack." she said. "I'm aware you broke up with a Sarah Cardel correct?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"I can't tell you that. You will find out tomorrow on the news." she said. "I must go, Black needs to know about this."

Like that she vanished and I looked at my dad who shrugged. We finished working on my secret room and then went to bed. While I was sleeping I saw my wolf self, tonight he looked more like me but with wolf ears and a tail.

"You look different today." I said.

"Yep."

"You can talk?!"

"Don't act so surprised, this is how I look when there's no moon light." he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something. There's another werewolf at your school, but he's very vicious."

"Are you certain?"

"Very. He's kept himself from turning so much that the werewolf can take over when he gets angry. If he had friends, I think he'd begin to calm."

"One way to test that theory is to ask Anna's dad to capture him."

"Yes, at this point that would be the only way. Sunrise is approaching, we'll talk again later."

I woke up and thought about what Samantha said. I suddenly grabbed my remote and turned on my tv.

_"In the news today, a woman was murdered and mutilate, we identified the woman as 24 year old Cara Neo."_

"No way, that's mom's friend." I said.

_"We now turn to Ace Star our top reporter."_

_"Thanks Daina, the police were called to a horrifying scene this morning when Jan Neo, Cara's only child, discovered her mother's body torn apart. The police say it was most likely the work of a wild animal."_

I couldn't believe it, this was awful. I jumped out of my bed and got dressed running out to meet up with Jeffery and Candice but I froze seeing the barrel of Black's gun in front of my face.

"Explain." he said.

"It wasn't me, my werewolf side told me there's another werewolf in my school." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 8

Dustin and More Killings

"Another werewolf, I must speak with Zaicho right away." Black said before walking away.

I ran to the place where our tree fort only to stop hearing someone throwing up. I walked over seeing Dustin.

"Dustin?"

"...Gag!...Ugh...Rick?" he said looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to meet with my friends. Are you okay?" I said puting my hand on his shoulder.

"Go away." he said.

"Dustin?"

"I said go away!" he yelled suddenly running from me.

I stood there stunned and then met up with my friends telling them about what happened. Surprisingly, Nicholas was there too, we chatted about everything and watched outside as Zaicho came running. He told us we had to train to fight against a rouge wolf. I guess that's what you call a werewolf who can't control themselves. Candice had to go home because she had to help at her families shop. I walked home to get ready but stopped seeing Candice walk over to Dustin.

"Hey Dustin." she said.

"..."

"Here, I brought you that new CD you ordered."

"It came in?" he said.

"Yep, here you go."

She smiled at him and gave him his CD case, she stayed and he checked to see if it was a trick or not. Seeing it was in there he looked a little happy, that was until a few teens from our school deliberatly bumped into him and took it. They laughed at him, telling him he wasn't a true emo like Christopher. See, these guys were nothing but Chris's bully group. They smashed the CD and Dustin looked down, I could've sworn I saw him growl. I rushed over doing a head kick to one of them. That made them run away and I looked at Dustin.

"S'okay, here, you can have my copy." Candice said giving him her CD.

He looked up and took the CD and looked at me.

"You okay man, they were really terrible." I said.

"...Thanks...I need to go, I don't feel good." he said as he stumbled away.

I was becoming slightly convinced that he is the rouge wolf. That night I went into my tranquility room and started meditating.

"Rick?"

"Hmm, oh hey Anna."

"Daddy asked me to stay here with you to make sure its not you killing people." she said. "I'm sorry."

I hugged her telling her it was fine. Tonight though there's no full moon and we were staring at the stars. Mom came in my room seeing Anna and looked confused.

"Rick, why is there a girl in your room?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, I'm Anna. I'm one of Rick's friends, its a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Anna said smiling.

"Oh, well its very nice to meet you Anna." mom said. "I'll be back to check on you later."

She left the room and I smiled a little.

"Hey Anna, thanks."

"No problem." she said blushing slightly.

"Hey can I ask more about what a rouge wolf is?"

"Sure, its a werewolf who refused to turn and in turn caused the werewolf side of themself to become aggresive and violent. They don't follow the moon cycle though and they can become angry towards agressers. Sometimes the only way to free them is to kill them, but my dad's working on a cure bullet to quell its blood thirst." she explained. "Its not made to kill but to restrain the werewolf until the person has been cleansed of the bloodlust."

"Could love do the same?" I asked.

"..." Anna looked surprised. "You know something, I don't know it could be possible."

We both eventually fell asleep, when we both woke up Anna smiled at me.

"This means you're in the clear." she said.

"Hold on, lets check the news. I got a bad feeling." I said.

I turned on the TV and the news right away confirmed my sense of dread.

_"In the news we have confirmed news of three deaths by most likely the same animal. All three victims are boys from the school football team. We now turn to our top reporter for the case."_

_"Thanks Linda, yes it was a grizly scene here on the football fieldthe bodies were torn up worse than the Cara's. Today we have a witness who saw the murders but she is so traumatized by the event that she refused to speak. Officer Wing is gently speaking to the girl now as we speak. Until she's calm, we are in the dark. Back to you Linda."_

_"Thank you Ace, now here's the weather..."_

We both stood there in shock staring at the news, in fact, at what we just heard. Following a hunch, I ran outside to the secret area of the forest and found Dustin throwing up again. I put my hand on his shoulder making him turn around. Time to confront him.

"Dustin, tell me the truth. You are the one killing those people cause your a werewolf." I said.

He stared at me and looked away.

"So, what difference would it make?" he said. "I might kill you even though you weren't mean to me."

"Dustin, I'm a werewolf too." I said making him stare at me in surprise. "The only difference is that I'm in more control than you are."

"Rick, how did you become a werewolf?" he asked.

"I was bitten by one, I didn't like the pain so I decided to turn." I said.

"Being Emo, I love pain as it was like a release from stress." he said.

"That's not good, your werewolf side is completely rouge, and without help it could become a two legged walker." I said.

"How was I supposed to know? I had no idea I was a werewolf." he said.

"Come with me, Black needs to know, your werewolf side needs to be tamed." I said. "Listen man, I just want to help you. You can trust me, and you can trust my friends."

I reached my hand out to him and he stood there unsure how to react. Reluctantly he shook my hand and we went to Black's house. Anna was already there, Black too, I told them Dustin was the one who is the rouge werewolf. Zaicho walked over.

"I never imagined my former pupil would be the one responsible for this." he said.

"M-master Zaicho!" Dustin said in surprise. "No...nonononono!"

Dustin suddenly ran out and Black took out his gun but I stopped him.


	10. Chapter 10

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 9

Dustin Falls for Candice

We looked all over for Dustin and found him by the river bank. Black took out his gun again and Jeffery told him to put it away cause Candice was there too. Nicholas was staring at them too.

"Dustin, are you okay?" Candice asked.

"Just stay away from me." he said.

She hugged him which surprised him and us.

"What's wrong Dustin, please, you can trust me." she said.

"I can't say, why are you so..." he said pausing.

Candice was smiling at Dustin sweetly, I then noticed he was blushing at her and then hugged her back. Since we were far enough he couldn't hear us I looked at Black.

"Please, lets see if love and friendship can cure him." I said.

"Very well, I will give your plan a chance." Black said. "But I will be tailing him, if he goes crazy I have no choice but to restain him."

He and Zaicho left, Jeffery, Nicholas, and I watched Dustin and Candice. Afterwards, Jeffery and I went to our training. I was able to learn how to summon my wolf ears and tail and utalize my werewolf speed through some of the obsticles Zaicho set up for me, I came to a sudden stop when Samuel appeared this time.

"Damn it Samuel, you startled me." I said.

"I'm sorry about that. I have to tell you someone close to you is going to die." he said.

"Can I prevent it?" I said.

"Yes, its why I'm telling you this." he said.

"Who is it that's in trouble?" I asked.

"Your brother, he'll be late coming home and Dustin won't know any better. But the bonds of friendship you are beginning to form with Dustin will deter him and stop it. You will get hurt slightly but by returning to normal he'll see its you and give him enough self control to turn away and run into the forest." He said.

I gasped, then it hit me, Samantha and Samuel can't be human if they know what's going to happen.

"What are you?" I asked.

He smiled and started chuckling before vanishing leaving me with more questions than answers. I was walking home when I saw Candice and Dustin talking, so I snuck closer.

"I mean it Dustin, I'm really sorry that she cheated on you." she said.

"...You don't need to appologize for her, its her own fault." Dustin said looking away.

"Um..."

"Hmm? What is it Candice?"

"I like you, I wanted to tell you when we were in the 6th grade but then Sarah got her hands on you. She knew I like you and got to you first to spite me." Candice said blushing.

I had to hold back a chuckle as Dustin suddenly looked bewildered and blushing darkly.

"You like me? ... Even if I'm dark and brooding?" he said.

"Yep, that never mattered to me." she said smiling cutely.

Dustin was a a complete loss for words and he hugged her hiding the fact he had a small smile on his face. Candice hugged him back, I walked over and took a picture making them both Blush. I just smiled.

"Hey, you gotta have a picture to mark the start of a relationship." I said smiling. "Hold up your cell phones."

They both held up their phones and I transfered the photo I just took to their phones. I smiled and looked at Dustin.

"If you ever need anything bud, give me a call, you aren't alone okay." I said.

Dustin was feeling good about having a new girlfriend and a new friend. We didn't know we were being watched.

"Do you see what I see sis?"

"I do Samuel, the changing of fate."

"We have intervened which is what we had to do."

"Yes, we may be the children of Fate but only we can change the fated path. After all, no one should have to follow the path fate planned for them."

"Not even us."

I looked around and back at Candice and Dustin. The next day at school Dustin joined us at the table, he said it was the first time he actually slept through the night.

"Dude, maybe because the other you really needed rest." Jeffery said. "Brofist!"

Dustin was confused and Jeffery got a sweat drop.

"Come on dude, don't leave me hangin." Jeffery said.

"Uh...Sorry, I don't do brofists."

"Damn." Jeffery said before smiling. "Okay then."

Candice hugged Dustin smiling and he smiled back. That's when trouble walked over, Sarah.

"What are you doing hugging my boyfriend you loser?" Sarah said to Candice.

"Oh buzz off Sarah." Candice said.

Sarah pulled Candice's hat off and tore it to shreds. Then she grabbed Dustin' arm and started yanking him away from the table. Dustin pushed her down and walked over to Candice. She was tearing up and Sarah glared at her and Dustin and walked away.

"We can get you a new hat." Dustin said.

"T-this was my mom's hat." she said.

Dustin was surprised and looked at me.

"Her mom was all she had since her dad left them. Her mom got severely sick and she's still in a coma she lives with her aunt and uncle working in their shop."

"I had no idea." Dustin said.

Dustin hugged Candice trying to console her.


	11. Chapter 11

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 10

Saving Seth

A girl with wings appeared before us with a smile, and picked up the torn hat. She held it to her heart and then gave it to Candice, it was fixed. Before we could thank her, the girl was gone.

"That was so nice." Jeffery said.

"She fixed Mom's hat." Candice said smiling.

Before we could react Christopher came over with more from his bully group and they grabbed Dustin and one began punching him unrelentlessly. I summoned my wolf strength to pull them off Dustin and I stood in front of him. Jeffery and Nicholas ran to my side as his friends prepared to attack.

"ENOUGH!"

We all looked over and saw Arrienna with her arms crossed. She's a senior in high school, top marks ready for college. Also, she's our class presidant, I know it doesn't usually work that way but she's really smart.

"You boys are going to be expelled if I catch you doing that again!" she said in anger.

"Bitch, stay out of this." Christopher said.

"Detention!" she yelled.

They left after Christopher threw away the detention slip and Arrienna walked over to check on Dustin.

"He's in bad shape, lets get him to the nurse." she said.

We took him to the nurse and I snuck in while he was resting. He was growling like crazy saying how he'd kill them. I left and spent the day shopping for groceries and got a text from my brother.

'I'm going to be home late, I'm studying at Nate's house for a few hours.'

What Samuel told me suddenly rang in my head and I texted him back that I would meet him there but I got a frown face text from him. I carried the groceries home and kept an eye on the clock. I was anxious and mom noticed this, when it got dark out I texted Seth.

'Where are you?'

'Jeeze brother, I'm already halfway home.'

'I'm on my way.'

I put my phone down and raced out the door.

"Where are you going Rick? Rick!" mom yelled but I ignored her.

I went into my werewolf form racing through the streets when I heard my brother scream in fear. Running like the wind, I made it in time knocking back a black werewolf with fully yellow eyes. Seth looked up at me as I stood protectively in front of him.

"W-what are you?" Seth said frightened.

I didn't answer and kept pushing Dustin back he rose his claws and struck me across my chest causing me to fall to the ground returning to normal shaking. Then Dustin rose his paw again and froze only to back off and then run away.

"N-n-nrgh." I groaned.

"No way...Rick?" Seth said. "Oh my, damn it Rick you hold on!"

"S-Seth..." I said smiling.

Seth called dad who came right away and carried me home. I was bandaged up and woke up in my bed. I sat up seeing Seth asleep in my chair, looking at the TV I saw Samuel appear.

"You have steered away the fate, your brother was supposed to have, well done." he said.

"My chest hurts." I said.

"Don't worry, your a werewolf, you'll heal up fast." Samuel said.

"Samuel? Did he...kill anyway?"

"No, seeing you made him find the strength to change back after running off." Samuel said. "Farewell."

He vanished as my brother woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me, suddenly he hugged me.

"Rick what's happened to you?" Seth asked.

"I'm a werewolf, I go bit by one but don't worry, I have full control over what I do." I said.

"Whoa, now that's cool." he said. "Mom's considering taking you to the hospital but yelling at dad cause he said you'd be fine, that your wound will heal."

"He's right, its going to heal cause I'm a werewolf, wounds heal fast." I said. "By morning my wounds will be scars."

By morning, mom wanted to take me by the doctor to get my wound looked at but I told her I was fine, she took a look at my scars and was surprised. She now wanted the truth, so I told her and she was in too much shock to speak. I soon left to meet up with my friends and to my surprise, I saw Dustin.


	12. Chapter 12

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 11

Truths

"Dustin?" I said.

"...I'm sorry..." he said.

"No sweat man, I had warning you'd nearly kill my brother." I said.

"You had warning?" Dustin asked.

I told him about Samuel and Samantha and he tapped his chin.

"I remember them, they told me to stop letting the pain happen and turn. And they were sad when I didn't." he said.

"I wonder if they ever appeared to Zaicho." I said. "Lets go ask."

Dustin reluctantly came with me and Zaicho looked our way and then I told them about Samantha and Samuel.

"Sounds like they are the children of fate. Only they are allowed to intervene in the destined fate." Zaicho said. "There are legends that they will help change fate though they are only supposed to watch. Recently, they were chosen to change planned fate.

"Seems like you know very well."

We looked up seeing Samantha and Samuel.

"Shall we?" Samuel asked.

"Yes." Samantha answered.

They both transformed into different people but the blond girl that fixed Candice's hat, was Samantha.

"Samantha, you fixed Candice's hat." I said.

Samuel stared at her and then at us.

"We never knew our own mother. We were born from the will to change fate, seeing families together, Samuel and I began to learn emotion. I felt her saddness, so I helped her." she said.

"Do you see what fate holds in store to come?" Zaicho asked.

"We do, it is nothing bad tonight." Samuel said.

"Love will blossom, that is what we see." Samantha said.

After that we left after they vanished. I met up with Anna and she looked shyly at me.

"U-um...can I talk to you?" Anna asked.

"Sure."

We walked to the river and sat down beside it.

"Rick...I love you." Anna said suddenly blushing.

I was blushing and leaned in while her eyes were still closed and I kissed her. Anna blushed even more and smiled knowing I now feel the same way. I smiled back at her until Sarah came up and smacked her away and then tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and she landed in the shallow part of the river. I went to Anna's side and she had a small scratch on her hand, I pulled out a bandaid after I washed her hand with a firstaid wipe.

"You okay Anna?" I said putting the bandaid on her hand.

"What's gotten into her?" Anna asked.

"No idea." I said.

"Ooh! I hate you both so much!" Sarah yelled. "Why did you push me away?!"

"Because I don't love you Sarah, never will either." I said.

Anna and I both walked away, I escorted Anna home and her dad watched as I was walking away, Christoper and his bullies ambushed me. Two of them grabbed me and Christopher started punching me in the gut.

"You are going to pay for throwing my girl into the river." he said.

Samantha and Samuel appeared disabling the two bullies holding me.

"You will regret doing this if you keep pushing him." Samuel said.

He was punched in the face and I growled at Christopher tackling him. I know I can't kill anyone or taste their blood. Christopher tried to punch me again but I kicked him away into a pile of cardboard boxes. Christopher blinked when he stood up and he was stunned I kicked him that hard and that far.

"Man, I thought you quit your team, how are you that strong?" he asked.

"I still train." I said.

"Man, I gotta respect that."

He left and Black treated Samuel, today it looks like I've earned respect. Samuel and Samantha both nodded to each other as Arrienna walked over.

"Hey Rick. Was he bothering you again?"

"Oh, hey Arrienna, just a minor misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about." I said.

"If you say so, better get home, it'll be dark soon." Arrienna said.

I nodded and started to head home, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"Hmph...Better watch out next time." he said walking away.

I stared at him as he walked away, that's when something hit me. His scent wasn't human, it was a werewolf, but not like mine. I started to growl a little but I had to hold it back and just get home, I'll have to ask Zaicho about it tomorrow and see what he says. Though I had a severely bad feeling and I felt we were in for something huge.

"This can't be good, I need to see Zaicho now." I said rushing off.


	13. Chapter 13

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 12

Trouble

I ran fast to Anna's house and knocked on the door, yeah, I had to run back. Anna answered the door and yawned a bit looking at me.

"Hi Rick, what's up?" she said smiling.

"Is Zaicho here?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. He and Daddy are talking, why?"

"Its urgent."

Anna let me inside and lead me to the living room.

"Daddy, Zaicho, Rick's here to see you." Anna said.

I walked into the living room and saw them look up at me.

"This better be important." Black said.

"It is, I bumped into another werewolf but he definitely smelled like trouble." I said. "I didn't recognize his smell at all so he's not from town."

Zaicho looked up at this.

"So they are coming, Rick, I hate to ask this of you but I need you to skip school for the next few weeks. We have much training to do." Zaicho said.

I knew this had to be serious if Zaicho was this way. I had to ask.

"Why? Is something big going to happen?" I asked.

This had Black curious as well and he looked up as Zaicho actually clenched his fist.

"Yes, very serious I'm affraid. He's one of three of the bad groups of werewolves, the kind Black hunts down. They almost or have completely discarded their humanity. Two of them though are the worst of all. Which one did you bump into?" Zaicho asked.

"He had Black hair, some kind of claw like weapon, and a redish/orange bandana over his eye. One thing I definitely noticed about him, was his earrings. They were black cresent moon earrings." I said.

"So its him...That man is Cinacho, a werewolf who feels there's nothing good in this world since he lost everyone he's cared about." Zaicho said. "If he's here, the other two aren't far behind and they are deadly dangerous."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Gather your friends and your family, we must figure our a way to protect the people in this town with their help." Black said.

I nodded and raced out of the house when I heard a familiar voice.

"So, you're not entirely normal huh kid."

I turned around only to spot Christopher standing there with his arms crossed. He was smirking at me.

"Didn't know you knew my mentor Black." he said.

"Yeah, I'm dating his daughter Anna." I said.

"Really now, well, Black's training me to be a hunter since I have the blood of a hunter flowing through me." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not a bad werewolf, I never tasted blood either." I said.

"That explains your strength." he said. "Now, what's this about dangerous werewolves I heard about?"

I explained to him what was going on and his smirk slowly vanished and he tapped his chin.

"Damn, I really thought they were subdued last time. You'll need help kid, their Alpha is the worst of them all." he said. "Count on me to help you out. You go home, we'll meet up tomorrow, call your friends too. Tell them what's going on."

Christopher walked away and I went home seeing mom sitting there with dad, she was talking about how they could be sure I wasn't dangerous. I stood there hidden and listened to them talk.

"But dear, what if Rick becomes dangerous? I'm worried he might hurt Seth." she said.

"Don't worry dear, he got hurt protecting Seth. A friend of his came and told me he was sorry he hurt Rick." dad said.

"But dear..."

"We need to trust our son, Rick's a good kid, he's got good friends and a great mentor teaching him to control his werewolf form." he said. "Trust Rick, we need to."

I came into the room and sat at the table.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." I said.

"About what dear?" mom said.

"We're going to be facing a crisis soon." I said.

I told mom and dad about what was going to happen and my dad frowned and went over to the desk and pulled out a book of maps. Mom went over to him as well and they were chatting, so I took out my cellphone sending a text with the words 'Emergency Meeting at Zaicho's training ground tomorrow. Skip school.' I sent that message to all my friends. I got a response from them and each message of them.

Dustin's message: Count me in, I'll be there.

Candice: What's wrong to call this emergency meeting? Okay, I'll be there.

Jeffery: You got it dude, this has to be big.

Nicholas: Whoa, whoa, whoa man, what's this all about? Is it that bad? Okay, I'll be there.

I went to bed but I couldn't sleep, I looked at my TV and saw Samuel and Samantha and neither of them were smiling. I knew this had to be bad.

"You've run into one of three we told Zaicho about." Samantha said. "But that werewolf you ran into, you will be able to turn him around."

"But we must tell you, there is a death you can not prevent." Samuel said.

"Who's going to die?" I asked.

"Zaicho." Samantha said.

"What!?" I yelled slightly.

"Calm yourself Rick, Zaicho knows he's going to die. That's why he was seeking you out." Samantha said.

"You are fated to be the hero Rick, listen to Zaicho as he trains you my friend." Samuel said.

"..." I was stunned before speaking. "Tell me, can you see who I'll be fighting?"

"No, not yet. But we will come and help you explain as we can show shadows of the future fated path." Samantha said.

"But we can tell you this, you must taste blood to access your full power." Samuel said. "Now get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow."

"We will be bringing two people with us." Samantha said.

I nodded and they vanished, laying down my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rick, its Dustin."

"Oh hey Dustin."

"How bad are we talking about?"

"Very bad, Samantha and Samuel will also be there to explain."

"Jeeze, it does sound serious if the Children of Fate are getting involved."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow man." I said.

"Night Rick."

Dustin hung up and I finally went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 13

The Beginning of Hard Work

The next morning I dressed in my training outfit and left the house meeting up with Jeffery, Candice, and Dustin on the way. We walked to the forest seeing Nicholas, Arrienna, Anna, and Christopher. Samuel and Samantha were there sitting on a tree branch while Zaicho and Black were there waiting for us.

"Right on time." Zaicho said. "Samuel, Samantha, I believe its time."

They jumped off the branch but didn't land on the ground, both revealing their true forms. Samantha looked pure like the day and Samuel was dressed as dark as the night. I had to hold back a laugh when everyone except Black, Zaicho, Dustin, and I were in shock.

"There is a great threat coming to your town, a dangerous threat." Samuel said.

"We know this because we are the Children of Fate, we have chosen Rick to turn fate around so no one suffers sorrow and death." Samantha said.

"I've read about those who control fate." Arrienna said. "But I thought you were only allowed to watch and not interfere."

"We don't want to see people suffer, unlike the last one who guarded fate's path, we were touched by humanities hearts." Samuel said.

"Here, we must show you the shadows of the future." Samantha said.

They spread their wings wide, Samantha held her hand to the sky as though balancing it over top of a round object. Samuel lowered his hand as though he was holding something and they formed an orb that started showing shadow figures in battle against three werewolves different from me. One werewolf that was standing on his legs was defeated and I saw my shadow, I remember they said I'd make friends with one of these bad guys. After showing us what we could only assume was a huge battle.

"So this is what you meant by something serious." Nicholas said. "I know, I'll help your parents, I can build things."

"I'll continue my training with Black." Christopher said.

"Candice and I will harness our powers too." Anna said.

"Wait I have powers?" Candice said as Anna took her hand.

"Dustin, Jeffery, lets train with Zaicho." I said.

"I don't know." Dustin said.

"Come on man, if these three werewolves are that dangerous, you must protect Candice right?" Jeffery asked.

Dustin froze when Jeffery said that and thought for several minutes. He soon nodded and Zaicho handed him a new training outfit.

"Jeffery, see if you can keep up with Dustin and Rick on the track course." Zaicho said. "I want to see how fast you run."

"You got it dude." Jeffery said giving him a thumbs up.

Zaicho lead us to a track that wasn't in use and sat down. When he said start we started running, and to our surprise Jeffery was keeping up with us. Zaicho looked pleased for some reason.

"As I thought, you are a fast runner, that will come in handy for putting traps around." Zaicho said.

"I used to be on the track team till Rick moved in." he said smiling.

"Is that so? Well now, its time for the obstacle course, you need to use your senses to dodge the objects that get in your way." Zaicho said. "Go."

Dustin and I ran through the course getting caught by a few surprise attacks though. Three hours passed and I sighed as Candice came with Anna bringing snacks. Dustin smiled and went over to Candice hugging her making her giggle. I went over to Anna and hugged her.

"How did it go Anna?" I asked.

"It went very well, she learns fast, I'll get Lunch ready." she said before walking away.

I smiled and then heard a twig snap making me growl turning around.

"So, that's your love, nice choice kid. I envy you."

"You must be Cinacho." I said glaring at him.

"I am, but what does it matter to you pup?" he asked. "I'd focus more on keeping on track, than worrying about me."

He had a smirk and I saw his canines were long, they must've permanently become that way. Cinacho walked away and I noticed he dropped something. I picked it up and to my surprise it was a photo.

"Rick! Lunch is ready!" Jeffery yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled putting the photo in my pocket.

The whole day we trained till my body was sore and stiff, when I got home I looked at the photo I found. It had to belong to Cinacho and he was beside a very beautiful woman. I looked at the back.

"My most beautiful flower whom I cherish with my whole life." I read. "Hmm, she is lovely, I wonder who she is?"

I laid back on my bed and sighed yawning. I fell asleep and started to have a weird dream, it was Cinacho and he was with that girl in the photo. She was singing but I couldn't hear her voice, I could see Cinacho smiling and he kissed her. It was sweet, but then the dream went dark and when it was bright I saw Cinacho holding the girl and he was crying. I could see why he was crying. She was dead, she had been shot and I saw a group of hunters laughing at his misery.

"What is this?" I said.

I watched as Cinacho placed the girl gently on the floor and I saw his eyes became fully red and he growled. Killing one of the hunters with his weapons but then he bit another hunter on the neck tearing his throat off. Each hunter he killed was more violent than the last. I felt weak in the knees and soon, the killing stopped. I saw him stumble to the girl's dead body and he picked her up sobbing I saw his mouth move saying 'I'm so sorry Flora'. Flora? I think I heard that name before. I woke with a start feeling sweaty and I shook.

"...That couldn't have been a dream."

Looking at my clock I saw it was 6:00 A.M. I sighed and decided to get ready, its going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 14

The Second Bad Werewolf

I was heading to the training ground bright and early to get some more training in before Dustin and I start our attack training. I didn't notice someone till he smirked.

"Hey pup."

I looked in the direction of the voice seeing a man and I didn't like his scent at all and I sneered.

"I thought so, listen, I've got a proposal for you. You join us in ruling this stupid world and I'll make sure you become my right hand man when I take down the alpha." he said. "What do you say?"

"You want to know...Well how's this?" I said giving him a quick uppercut that he didn't see coming.

"You little Bastard, you and that black werewolf would turn down our offer?" he said growling.

Black werewolf? He must mean Dustin. I started to growl darkly at him and he smirked at me again.

"You're a fool pup, you and that foolish black werewolf, you will regret turning down the offer."

He punched me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me causing me to cough, falling to the ground.

"Feh, worthless." he said. "Name's Diamon, you are too weak to face us mutt."

He walked away as I held my stomach and I growled. When he was gone I struggled to get up.

"Rick! You okay!?"

I looked up seeing Dustin and Jeffery and I growled finally getting up.

"Somewhat...I just had a run in with another werewolf, called himself Diamon." I said.

"You ran into him too?" Dustin asked. "I hope you turned the nut down."

"I turned him down and punched him in the jaw...But he punched me in the gut." I said.

"Oh, lets go talk to Zaicho about him." Dustin said.

Jeffery and Dustin helped me go to with them to the forest and Zaicho looked over and became concerned. Dustin and I told him about Diamon and he looked away.

"Yes, I know him...Too well if you ask me. Diamon is nothing more than a power hungry werewolf." Zaicho said. "When he was human, he was a smart guy but also a rich guy. Popular with all the girls. Unfortunately he was also a smartass and that had been getting him into trouble."

"Thank goodness your not like that Rick." Jeffery said.

"Oh shut up." I said trying to listen.

"He was worse than Rick, I was suspicious of him and went to find out more about him and found out his family left everything to him in case they died and trust me that was nothing to him. Diamon liked being rich, that day I saw a change in him, he wanted more." Zaicho said. "He started reading about ways to gain power."

"Power?" Jeffery said.

"In other words, a power you can't gain easy." Dustin said.

"So he chose one thing that allowed him that power." I said. "Being a werewolf."

"Yes but he couldn't figure out where to find one. Not until he found out I was one." Zaicho said. "He begged me to bite him, many times I refused because there are consiquences. That's when he punched me, he figured out to agrivate my werewolf side by punching me. I was still kind of young so I didn't have much restraint. I bit him."

We stared at Zaicho is surprise and he sighed telling us more. How Diamon laughed saying he did it, that power would be his.

"Though he didn't expect the pain from turning, he tried to stop turning. I told Diamon he was a fool, once expossed to moon light you can't stop a transformation. Diamon blamed me for his misery but I told him it was his own fault for his misfortune. Diamon became closed off from people socially, not even the girls understood why he changed. He stopped going to school, wouldn't answer the phone, nothing. I went to his home with a girl who was concerned about Diamon's behavior and he let her in. I was affraid for the girl and tried to get inside, I was too late to save her, that night being a full moon I heard her asking him what was wrong and then her scream. I jumped through the window to try and save her though my own transformation was upon me. I was able to tell her to hide but she refused to move as she was terrified. He went absolutely insane trying to stop from turning and then he attacked and I did my best to protect the girl but he attacked her. I managed to throw Diamon off her and he escaped but I needed to tend to the girl. She was bleeding badly so I took her and started to head to the nearest hospital. She fell off my back and I tried to get her back on but she told me that he bit her multiple times and she'd rather not become a monster." Zaicho said looking away.

That had to've been painful to hear, its true werewolves can be monsters and I could see that Dustin too was affected by that.

"But she did say something else to me, she said she didn't think all werewolves were evil. After all...I tried to protect her and save her life but she died from blood loss before her wounds could heal." Zaicho said sounding depressed a bit. "After her death I had left town to hunt Diamon down but I couldn't find him until now, and after what you boys told me, he's sank into the deepest depths of insanity possible."

"But with him here, that means the last one's not too far behind either is he?" Jeffery asked.

"Exactly, Jeffery, you come with me. We're going to set up barrier tags to hold him back as long as possible. Dustin, Rick, I wrote down what you both are to do." Zaicho said.

"I will help them." Samuel said.

He nodded and ran off with Jeffery, Dustin and I looked at Samuel as he read the papers and started to tell us what we needed to do. Candice came over and hugged Dustin making him smile and laugh. Anna came over and hugged me, I gave her a hug back and then kissed her.

"Do your best Rick." Anna said.

"I will, I promise." I said.

"Be careful Dustin." Candice said.

"I'll be careful." Dustin said kissing Candice.

We got to our training after that in order to be ready for the fight of our lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 15

Evacuation Preparations

I got home later that day and saw my dad with a geographical map of the whole area.

"Dad?"

"Hm? Oh hey Rick."

"What are you doing with the geography maps?"

"Your mom and I are looking for the best area to set up for the evauation. Black said we may have to evcuate earlier than expected, he's informed the town council of what's going on."

"Zaicho and Jeffery are still out?" I asked taking out my cellphone to check for messages.

"I suppose so."

There was a new message from Jeffery telling me things were going as planned but they had a run in with Cinacho and Diamon. They were able to set off a barrier to seal them off from the town but the evacuation must take place very soon. I sighed in some relief when there was a knock at the door.

"Door's open!" dad yelled.

Arrienna came in.

"Rick, lets talk." she said.

"Uh okay." I said.

I went outside with Arrienna and she tapped her foot on the ground.

"So, what's this about?" I asked.

"You've been missing school lately, yet you aren't sick." she said. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but its important, after all, you were there when Samantha and Samuel showed us those images." I said.

She pushed her glasses up, Arrienna's a tomboy so she's pretty tough, the last guy that flirted with her in a non-appropriate manner was kicked really hard in a very sensative place. He's lucky she didn't make him a target carrier. Meaning carrying hay bale targets around, and those things weigh a ton. It doesn't bother Arrienna since she works part-time carrying heavy items.

"But you still need to go to school."

"I can't, dad said the town must be evacuated soon and I've run into two reasons why with the third reason on the way."

"Because of those three werewolves? Pft...Fine, I'm helping you fight them, I'm not taking no for an answer." she said.

I know better than to argue with her, trust me, you don't want to be on the wrong end of the arrow if she gives you a punishment.

"Now then Rick, you said your parents are working on evacuations?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I know the perfect place, found it when I went rock climbing last year."

She does rock climbing too? Sheesh, just what does she do in her free time?

"What kind of place is it?" I asked her.

"Its a geode type cave, my dad's been working on building a safe house in there and well...He made a house big enough to fit a whole town." she said.

"Oh yeah, he loves building." I said.

I forgot her dad loves to build, that's why he works as a contruction worker. If I'm remembering correctly her mom works as a doctor.

"Now then, we got a lot of work to do." she said.

She went inside to talk to my dad and I looked at her motorcycle. How did I not hear that roll up to the house? She came back outside.

"Oh yeah, I need to borrow your dad's tool box if he's got one." she said. "Damn motorcycle broke down on my way here. Must've been my engine cause it was working fine a few days ago."

She went back inside and I facepalmed myself. I looked up at the sky I could feel a very dark presence though it was still pretty far.

"We're running out of time. I have a feeling that eventually I'll have to make a choice that could change everything I know." I said to myself. "I'd better go meditate a while, my werewolf side is starting to get agitated by the presence."

I walked inside and went to the secret area in my room to meditate for a while to see what my werewolf side thinks about this whole situation. Once I started meditating things got quiet.

"Well, nice to see you back again."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"I know, you're preparing for the threat coming this way."

"I have to make a choice soon don't I."

"If you face either the alpha or that other werewolf, you need to summon all the power you can. Or let me take control, either way, its very risky."

"I understand, of course the whole situation is risky."

"Yes, you have me there. But you still should be ready for that choice."

"Yeah, I know, I can't wait for the time to come to start thinking about it. It could come sooner than I'd think."

My werewolf side nodded and I stopped meditating hearing my door open.

"Rick?"

I looked up, it was my mom, so I exited my secret room and looked at her.

"You need to talk to me mom?"

"Yes...I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting around you." she said.

"Its okay mom, you just don't know how to react around me since I'm a werewolf now." I said. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't know how to react when I was first bitten. Now I'm used to it, but now you need to trust me." I explained. "Time's running out for what's coming and I don't want you, dad, or Seth to get hurt or worse."

"Rick, I should be saying the same to you. You could get killed fighting these werewolves."

"I know mom but there's nothing you can do about it, I have to do this. I won't be alone in this fight okay. I promise I won't die."

Mom hugged me so suddenly it caught me off guard. I hugged her back as she started to cry calling me her little boy. I'm not a kid anymore but I wasn't going to say anything, she's just worried about me. Worried that I could get killed, so I know why she was acting this way.

"Mom, I need you to be ready to evacuate with dad and Seth soon okay."

"Just promise me that you will stay alive after the fight."

"I promise mom."

She pulled away wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Your growing up so fast, it still feels unreal that you've grown up so much. But you'll always be my little boy." she said kissing my forehead.

"Aw mom, that's embarrassing."

She just smiled and I sighed smiling. Dad came in and looked at her.

"Hun, get ready, Arrienna's going to show us the tunnel to the cavern where we'll be going." he said. "Rick, I'm sorry that we have to leave you behind."

"It's alright dad, I understand." I said. "You stay safe."

They nodded and left my room, this whole thing has made my life hell. I've got to win so that everyone can live a normal life, at least a partly normal life.

"Rick?"

I looked up seeing Samuel.

"I know its hard, but I can't say that I understand what you are going through."

"Yeah, so where's Samantha?"

"She's talking to Dustin."

"Ah."

"We both have seen another part of your future. About the choice you make, but this time I can not tell you, but it will help you win the war. Also that you will befriend Cinacho during your battle with him." he said.

We talked for an hour before he looked up.

"I must go now, see you tomorrow Rick."

Samuel vanished and I sighed laying down staring at the ceiling. I looked out the window at the quarter moon. I flipped over onto my side and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 16

Closer to the Fated Fight

Then next morning I woke up to a text message from Dustin. He told me Zaicho wants to do full moon training tonight. I can guess he's kind of scared cause everyone has to be there, including Candice.

Rick's Text Reply: 'You haven't told her yet?'

Dustin's Reply: 'Do you really think its that easy?'

Rick's Reply: 'She probably already knows.'

Dustin's Reply: '...I'm a dunce...of course she'd know if I'm going through the same training as you.'

Rick's Reply: 'What do you think of our training? Is the meditation helping you?'

Dustin's Reply: 'Yeah, its helping more than I thought.'

Rick's Reply: 'Lets meet up at the training grounds, everyone should be there to discuss the battle plans.'

Dustin's Reply: 'Right, see you there.'

I put my phone away and packed a backpack with a change of clothes, trust me, I need them, clothes don't always survive a transformation. I got going though my family wasn't home, it was quiet. Sad but not something I'm not used too. Rushing off, I ran to the training grounds and saw everyone was waiting there for me. I stopped seeing Sarah and I wanted to growl, what was she doing there?

"Hello Rick." she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring.

"I came here with Christopher." she said.

I glared at her and we sat down as Black walked over.

"I have a list here of who's going with us to the battle. The ones going with the evacuees are Candice, Anna, Jeffery, Sarah, and Nicholas." Black explained.

"No way! Rick's my best friend and I'm fast I can help!" Jeffery yelled.

"But you only have your wrestling skills, you can't use any weapon." Black said.

Jeffery glared at the ground and Dustin placed his hand on Jeffery's shoulder.

"Don't worry man." Dustin said.

Nicholas whispered something to Jeffery and he nodded in response as Black continued to speak.

"I know you want to help but we have enough people helping out. We have our three werewolves. Zaicho, Dustin, and Rick, they are the main strength on our team as they are the only three who can fight the werewolves. We also have another hunter in our group, my student hunter Christopher, and out long range archer Arrienna. Lastly we have two special fighters, the Children of Fate." Black said.

"Samantha? Samuel? Your going to help in the fight?" Dustin asked.

"Of course and you will add a fourth werewolf to your ranks." Samuel said.

"We are able to use blessed weapons which you will need in order to fight against the werewolf of shadows." Samantha said. "Only one can be born once every 900 years and a majority of them become evil."

"Such as the case with this one, he could've been good if not for his family trying to kill him with poison. Senricosho, he was a kind boy who loved life at one point. But no one but his cat, dog, and bird loved him. He heard his parents plotting his death with a man who could make a poison that could kill him." Samuel said.

"They wanted to test out the poison, so they used it on his beloved pets. He saw this from the window, they suffered terribly and he felt a rage in his heart that he never felt before. He tracked the man who made the poisons and confronted him for killing his pets and how he'd make him pay." Samantha said.

While they were talking I was thinking about what they said. He loves animals obviously and that gave me an idea, no one can truely lose their heart for the things they love most.

"He killed the man and no one knew it was him cause it looked like an animal did it. Soon his parents put the poison in his food but he wouldn't eat telling them he knew they wanted to kill him. His father came at him with a knife but froze in place, Senricosho had made his hands turn and stabbed it into his father's chest before ripping out his father's heart. Senricosho's mother screamed in absolute horror before she too was killed in the same manor." Samuel said.

"Um I got a question, aren't werewolves supposed to be fiction?" Sarah asked.

"Clearly you've been in the dark." Samantha said. "And I don't mean that in a nice way."

"Why you..."Sarah said. "I should cut that pretty hair off very short so everyone won't think your pretty."

"Touch her and you won't stand." Samuel said being protective of Samantha. "I've seen you in a few fated visions. Wise up to your actions Sarah or you will be killed."

Sarah shut up and just got up and left, sighing Christopher shook his head and looked at me.

"You look like your formulating a plan there Rick. Care to share the idea?" he said.

"I better keep it to myself for now." I said.

They nodded and I looked at the sky, Anna and Candice handed out lunch for everyone. Zaicho was standing alone so I walked over to him.

"Zaicho?"

"Hmm? Ah, Rick."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how life has been for me."

"Is it because you know you are going to die soon?"

He looked at me and sighed.

"Yes Rick, it is."

"But your my teacher, my mentor."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"And I'm proud to be your mentor, but Rick, once you open your mind to the werewolf inside you will become truly strong and won't need my training anymore." Zaicho said. "Your a smart young man, I know you'll be fine."

After lunch, we started our training, Arrienna hit the bullseye on every target and smiled. Christopher took out a two pistols hitting all the moving practice targets, Samuel pulled out a sword that was as black as the night, Samantha pulled out a beautiful sword that must represent the light of day. Dustin and I were practicing our martial arts as Candice, Anna, Jeffery, and Nicholas got ready to join the evacuation group. As the sun went down, Anna ran over to me and hugged me.

"Come home safely, Rick." she said.

"I promise, I'll come back alive." I said.

I hugged her back and gave her my favorite hat before kissing her. Candice hugged Dustin.

"You'll come back alive too right Dustin?" she asked him.

"Of course, I love you Candice." he said.

Dustin removed his earings and gave them to her, she almost teared up and I could see she hated feeling useless. He kissed her and soon they had to leave, having to miss dinner, we had to be ready. The moon came up as expected, and I hardly felt my transformation at all now, Dustin felt his I know, he's still getting used to it. We had to fight in our werewolf forms to train, but we stopped looking up at the sky, the dark presense was much stronger now.

"He must be trying to break through the barrier." Zaicho said. "Be ready, the time for confrentation will begin."

We had to rush to the spot planned for each of us to be ready for a fight.

"This is it, everything rests on this." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 17

Sudden Shock

We waited in our positions for a little when we heard Black saying to switch to new locations. I wonder what happened but I switched to a new location, pretty glad I did cause something suddenly hit the locations we were at. Peaking out of the bushes, I saw Cinacho, Diamon, Senricosho and Sarah. Wait, what? Why is Sarah with them? Is she a prisoner or has she betrayed us? I wanted to growl but I held it back so I wouldn't give away my position and as soon as they were far enough away I spoke into the comlink.

"Guys, we have a problem." I said. "Sarah's with them."

"This is a problem, we don't know if they took her prisoner or if she's with them willingly." Dustin said.

"We saw this in a fated portion of the future, she would be captured, it won't take her a long time to betray us with the promise of power from Diamon." Samuel said.

"She will also betray the location of the towns people." Samantha said. "Unless we can save her, the town is doomed."

"She wouldn't do that." Christopher said. "She's my girlfriend, come on, we need to save her."

I could detect a hint of panic on his voice, it was obvious he hasn't seen her work. I expected Dustin to speak up but no, Arrienna did first.

"You obviously don't see her hobbies." Arrienna said. "That bitch plays with guys heart sometimes with more of a promise to do more than she should."

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked. "She told me she was only playing with hearts."

"More than just for fun." Dustin said. "She was dating you and me both at the same time before this whole situation."

Christopher was silent on the other end and Black sighed.

"If you must, you know you might have to kill her." he said.

"Move in, we still need to save her before she gives away the location of the town." Zaicho said. "You can be in shock later."

"Of course." Christopher said.

"Lets move in, they've gone into the mayor's mansion." I said.

We moved to go into the mansion, so far everything was quiet, since I made it inside first. Reacting to a noise I looked up.

"I see you came pup."

It was Cinacho.

"Its just you and me pup, Senricosho saw your friends coming thanks to Sarah, so they'll be busy fighting shadows. Enough time for me to kill you while they try to get Sarah to spill the information on where the townspeople are." he said.

"You don't really want to do this Cinacho." I said. "Wouldn't Flora be sad if she were still here?"

He suddenly growled and came at me claws unleashed.

"What the hell would you know?! No one knows Flora is dead!" he yelled.

I pulled out my staff and whacked him back.

"I know all of it, she died at the hands of hunters." I said.

Cinacho roared and kept trying to slash at me but I was somehow reading his attack patterns and when he dove at me to attack I jumped.

"You were hurt badly in the heart by her death, but I know you loved her deeply." I said.

"You know nothing!"He yelled coming at me again claws on the ready.

"But she loved this world, would you really want to see it in darkness rather than the light that she saw it?" I said calmly dodging his attack.

I had to kick him in the side, but then Shadow creatures were summoned to help him fight me. The door behind me suddenly burst open and I saw Dustin and Samantha.

"Need a hand partner?" Dustin said smiling.

"You look like you need some assistance." Samantha said.

"Just in time, are the others on the way?" I said.

"Yes though Black and Samuel have gone to protect the gate leading to the safe area where the towns people are." Dustin said.

"Sarah has betrayed us alright." Samantha said. "But I feel she's done it out of fear. She's never been around werewolves."

"I see." I said. "Lets go."

Samantha and Dustin joined me in the fight. All the shadows Samantha faught fell to the light cast by her sword with just one strike. In fact it cast a glow almost like day causing pain to Cinacho. Dustin took out his staff and attacked each shadow as I went after Cinacho. Each time Samantha swung her sword he'd revert back by force. See, something blocked the full moon, it must be these shadows.

"Samantha! Swing your sword in a full circle rotation!" I yelled.

She looked at me and smiled.

"On it!" she yelled back and did a full rotation to create a circle of light casting back the shadows.

Cinacho yelled in pain being forced to turn back to human and growled at me.

"Cinacho, I felt your pain seeing how hurt you were. I saw your past through my dream." I said. "You lost everything you cared about."

I held my hand to him.

"You can start over Flora would want it that way, I bet her spirit is looking down on you from the stars waiting to see you smile again, to be happy, to feel peace. So that you can be with her again one day." I said.

Cinacho stared at me his growling had ceased, for several minutes and he finally took my hand and I helped him stand up. The shadow creatures ceased their attacks and disolved.

"...What's your name pup?" he asked.

"Rick Moon." I answered.

"A fine name I gotta say, hurry upstairs and go left, Sarah will be ungaurded. And hurry, Diamon plans to make her his mate soon as part of a ritual before he tries to take down the alpha." he said.

"What?"

"He's going to kill her, he thinks that to weaken a shadow werewolf is to take a mate and then spill his mates blood using it to weaken a shadow werewolf but that's nothing more than false info. Go!"

Nodding I ran up the stairs, I went to several different room to see if I could find her. I focused my werewolf hearing and finally heard her crying. Door was locked so I just broke it down.

"Sarah!" I yelled.

"Rick?" she said sitting up. "Get me out of here!"

"Hold still." I said working to pull the chains out of the wall.

"Well well well...We meet again pup, trying to free her, I don't think so."

He punched me in the face and knocked me away from Sarah. He went to bite Sarah but a gun shot rang out nearly hitting him in the muzzle. This made him back up and growl as Christopher stepped into the room.

"Keep your filthy paws off my girlfriend you furry bastard." Christopher said glaring at him.

"So the shadows didn't stop you, oh well. That won't stop me from taking this girl as my mate and then her blood will allow me to weaken the alpha." Diamon said grinning till Zaicho burst in throwing Diamon through the wall.

"I won't let you take the life of anyone anymore." he said growling.

I finally broke the chains holding Sarah to the bed and she got up and ran out of the room, Samantha was waiting outside for her. Diamon grinned.

"Oh well, I may not be able to make her mine but the werewolf blood Alpha put in her should be kicking in her soon." he said laughing only for Christopher to run out of the room to check on her.

Zaicho and I growled at Diamon when we heard Sam speak.

"She won't survive, not everyone can be werewolves and apparently this girl can not. She gave us something though, don't worry just stop him!" she yelled.

We focused back on Diamon who roared in anger and went to slash me. I was going to block it but Zaicho suddenly pushed me out of the room and the door slammed.

"Zaicho!" I yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 18

Zaicho

"Open the door Zaicho, you can't do this alone!" I yelled.

"Just go damn it!" Zaicho yelled. "Get Sarah out of this house!"

I froze and we took Sarah out who was barely breathing now. Christopher held her and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, its my fault." she said. "I've been lying to you from the beginning, I was supposed to make sure no one got away."

"But why Sarah?" Dustin said wanting to growl.

"Senricosho wants to make this a world of darkness and werewolves. So that fighting would stop...but...Fighting never stops. I felt real love with you Chris..." she said smiling. "Rick...Be careful...Diamon is more dangerous than we think."

We heard a howl and I knew it was Zaicho's howl, and then there was a crash.

"Go, I'm going to stay with Sarah till she's out of pain." Christopher said.

"And I'll cover you."

We looked up seeing Arrienna who pulled out her bow and arrows and we nodded heading back inside. Zaicho was fighting Diamon and it looked like he was winning so we stayed quiet but suddenly Diamon struck Zaicho through the chest with his claws making Zaicho cry out in pain.

"You may have ruined my plans but I will still win." Diamon said.

"Now!" Zaicho yelled.

Samantha acted fast forming a circle of light, in fact, she made three of them forcing Diamon back making him fall through a hole down into a dark basement. All was silent. I ran over to Zaicho and proped him up.

"Zaicho?" I said.

"Heh...he got me worse than I expected."

I looked at Zaicho and saw his chest was covered in his own blood. I had to hold back tears that threatened to escape. I looked at Zaicho, for the first time I got to see his eyes, they were yellow like the mid afternoon sun but I could see he was blind in one eye.

"Hey now, you have a mission to finish...Rick...I know you have a plan, your smart. I chose you to be a hero...after all...Make me proud, you must keep fighting...Keep on going to make sure no one suffers again...Like that girl...No one should suffer from this...You...are...the best pupil any teacher would be lucky to have." Zaicho said.

Zaicho coughed up blood and smiled at me.

"If I had a family...I would've been proud to have a boy like you...Rick...You are like a son to me...A son I'll never have..."

I started to cry.

"Zaicho...Please try to hold on, we'll get you help." I said.

Dustin looked away trying to hide his own tears and Samantha's wings drooped in sorrow. Cinacho was watching from the corner and he closed his eyes feeling the sorrow radiating from us.

"Rick...Dustin...You'll grow up to be fine men...You have girlfriends who mean the world to you. And Rick...You have your family...Let Cinacho be part of your family as well as Dustin, you three are a meant to be a pack...to protect this world..." Zaicho said. "Heh...I wish I could say goodbye to my friend David..."

Zaicho coughed more looking pained this time, he looked at me and whispered something. I had to lean in close to hear it. He said to me farewell. I opened my eyes wide in shock and looked at him. He stopped breathing and his eyes were still open. I laid him down onto the ground and closed his eyes. I sobbed and then howled.

"He's mourning Zaicho's death." Samantha said wiping her eyes.

Dustin and Cinacho also howled in sorrow. Christopher punched the wall outside looking down, Arrienna killed the last shadow creature and looked away. Black and Samuel had rejoined the group and they too bowed their heads in sorrow. I stopped howling and wiped my eyes.

"Zaicho...I swear, I will save the world so the sun can shine down on everyone again, so that no one fears the darkness." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 19

The Battle Begins

Samuel and Samantha looked at me as I pulled out a bag and opened it, inside was a kitten that had been sleeping throughout the whole fight.

"Smart move my friend, he may still have a soft side for animals." Samuel said.

"I fear one may use that to his advantage." Samantha said.

Samantha took the kitten making it glow wit some of her power.

"I don't want the kitten to be killed, so I gave it a protect essance." she said.

I saw Samuel smile and I really didn't feel like smiling, not after Zaicho died and he sighed.

"Lets go." Samuel said.

Everyone came with me to find Senricosho, but I guess he was expecting us. He was in the room at the end of the hall, the mayors main room where he conducts business. Senricosho was sitting in the chair staring at us.

"I congradulate you on getting this far in such little time. Even more so that you evacuated everyone before my arrival, how futile." he said. "I will rule this wretched world."

"What gives you the right to do that?" I asked glaring at him.

"Humans are such terrible judgemental creatures, they hate werewolves so much." he said. "They all deserve to know what its like to be one."

"Your wrong." I said.

Senricosho stared at me a bit stunned but amused.

"Oh really, how am I wrong?" he asked.

"I accepted Rick being a werewolf cause he's my best bud under all that fur when he turns."

I looked back seeing Jeffery carrying a puppy.

"Jeffery?" I said.

"I'm sorry man, I couldn't let you be by yourself." he said. "Uh, though not by yourself..."

"Good to see you man." I said.

I pulled out the kitten and we noticed he took notice.

"Man, your Senricosho right?" Jeffery asked. "Humans aren't all evil, you just had a bad turn of luck."

Senricosho came at us and took the kitten and the puppy hugging them not even staring at us.

"Humans took away my beloved pets." He said.

"Maybe so, but you must see that things can change." Samuel said.

"Senricosho, please listen to them." Cinacho said.

"My my, have you gone turncoat on me Cinacho?" he said glaring at us..

"Not as badly as Diamon, he wants to kill you." Cinacho said.

"Silence!" he yelled making Cinacho silent. "Humans and werewolves will never be able to co-exist together."

"Your wrong, and I will stop you." I said.

I growled at him and he set down the puppy and kitten on the chair and turned to me growling. he turned into a shadowy werewolf that had black vapor coming off of him.

"I don't need the moon to turn." I said

I concentrated to make my canines become sharp, I had to remove my gloves so they wouldn't tear from my claws. My ears turned into wolf ears, I can tell you this, when my legs became wolf like it still does hurt since bones crack, rearange, and reshape themselves. Last that came in was my werewolf tail, Jeffery calls this form a hybrid like form.

"You can do it man!" Jeffery said.

I attacked first, it wasn't easy either, he'd turn mist like so I couldn't land a hit.

"You are pathetic." Senricosho said striking me.

Stepping back, I needed more power.

"Samuel, Samantha, now!" I yelled.

Samuel and Samantha summoned their weapons. Samantha used her weapon to create the sun's light which weakened Senricosho's power while Samuel made the moon's light to empower me. I was able to move faster and got in several strikes, finally striking him down. I didn't notice Dustin was looking around hearing something, not until the floor started to shake. Diamon burst through the floor grinning like a mad man and he grabbed Senricosho by the neck. He threw him and started to laugh like a maniac. I growled deeply smelling that Zaicho's blood was still on his hands. Dustin growled too.

"This will be so much fun!" Diamon said in a crazy tone going to attack Dustin.

Dustin didn't have time to react but somehow he did ducking and then did a quick turn kick to Diamon's gut throwing him away from him. But diamon didn't even seem phased. That's when Arrienna started shooting Diamon with arrows but he somehow aquired the powers of Senricosho they only went through him and he laughed.

"Futile." he said.

Christopher and Black took out their guns and shot special bullets at him they hit but somehow he healed way too fast.

"Zaicho was known for healing fast, I stole his power from him." he said.

I shook, if he hadn't of stolen Zaicho's ability to heal then Zaicho would still be alive. My heart was beating in a crazy beat. Diamon then started to attack my friends, but thanks to Samantha and Samuel they put up a barrier. I heard a voice in my head about a wolf called the Moon Wolf, a pure white wolf driven by justice and protection. The oposite of the shadow wolf. I howled and tackled Diamon over the stair railing to the floor of the ballroom.

"Well well pup...This is going to be so interesting now." Diamon said. "Show me what harm you could do, you weak pup."

I didn't answer back except in growls and an occasional snarl.

"What's going on with Rick?" Jeffery said.

"He is embracing a power deep down." Samuel said.

"The oposite to the Shadow Werewolf, The Moon Wolf. An ancient werewolf lost to time awakened in the hearts of those seeking Justice and Protection. This is amazing." Samantha said. "We are witnessing history in itself."

"But isn't it dangerous, Rick doesn't even look like he's thinking straight anymore." Black said.

"Its a heavy strain on those not worthy but because Rick's never tasted blood he is worthy of the power." Samantha said.

Jeffery threw something at the wall as I got ready to start the battle.

"What the hell is that? Cinacho asked.

"Nicholas made that, its a camera. Rick's family are very worried about him and that camera will show them the battle so they can cheer him on, in fact the whole town is watching now." Jeffery said before speaking into the comlink. "Okay Nicholas, its a go, Rick needs all of our support. Cheer him on."

"You got it! Activating now." Nicholas said. "...Alright, everyone's watching now, but what the hell's wrong with Rick?"

"I'll explain later." he said.

I attacked first knocking Diamon down.

"You should've faded through me, no matter, this will be fun." Daimon said.

The battle starts now.


	21. Chapter 21

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 20

The Fight for Life

Diamon attacked trying to hit me in several fatal areas to end the fight fast but I would dodge and respond with a kick or punch to Diamon's gut or chin. My friends felt powerless to help me as all they could do was watch.

"That does it, I'm not playing around anymore!" Diamon said growling summoning dark creatures absorbing them.

He suddenly became something not even human and started to attack me again this time hitting me. All fatal wounds but I still managed to stand my eyes were pure white as I changed to the Moon Wolf from legends, my wounds healed.

"Samantha, its time we help." Samuel said.

"Yes, he needs the power now if he's going to fight that monster." Samantha responded.

Both of them jumped floating down to me and clasped their hands together.

"Harness the power of the day." Samantha said.

"Protect the power of the night." Samuel said.

"Hero chosen by a higher power, accept this sacred weapon and save the world from a fate of death!" they both yelled.

Both of them had kissed to combine the powers and form a sword that I could swing with my muzzle. I attacked Diamon and we both crashed outside where there was more room to fight, the camera was still capturing our fight and I could feel everyone's hopes for me to win.

"Rick, I'll take it from here."

My wolf form smiled and I nodded taking a hold of his paw and I can say we truly became one. I swung the sword with my muzzle cutting Diamon up. Diamon fired a dark sphere at the mayor's building with the intent of killing everyone inside. I took the attack which hurt more than anything. It felt like a thousand daggers were thrown at me, I stood and howled at the sky. I took the sword and jumped to the sky slicing through the darkness revealing the light of day.

"Grah!" Diamon yelled.

I smirked at his pain, it was obvious he made a mistake as he couldn't stand the light of day anymore. Kinda like a vampire can't sand sunlight.

"What the hell?! My power is diminishing!" Diamon yelled.

I ran at him slashing with the sword he made a surprise attack though by slashing my chest deep, I coughed slightly but I refused to give in. I roared rushing at him stabbing the huge blade through his chest. Finally I spoke.

"Justice has been served, for Zaicho." I declared.

I pulled out the blade and Diamon fell down to the ground having lost all his power the blood flowed quickly from his wound. I returned to normal not even knowing how my pants survived but I was kinda glad since there were still two girls in view. I got up and smiled walking over to the others only to fall over.

"Rick!" Jeffery and Dustin yelled.

I could hear foot steps running towards me.

"Move..." Cinacho said. "Thank god...he's still alive."

"Hey, where's Samantha and Samuel?" Arrienna asked.

"They're around, they're energy is low, so they can't be seen." Black said.

In truth, there were talking to me in my mind.

"Well done Rick." Samuel said. "Zaicho would be proud."

"Yes, now you must rest. You won't be feeling like moving anytime soon." Samantha said. "But its fair to say, someone wants to say goodbye to you."

They moved and I saw Zaicho standing there, I started to tear up and smile.

"You did so well Rick." he said. "I watched your battle even if I couldn't help you."

"Zaicho..." I said.

He walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Rick." he said. "If I had ever had the chance to have a son, I would've hoped he would've been like you."

I couldn't hold back my tears and I hugged him back.

"T-thanks Zaicho, thank you so much for everything." I said.

"I have to go now Rick. See you someday." he said.

I nodded and let go he walked away vanishing and I woke up in the hospital. I didn't feel like moving, my whole body was very sore. I looked around slightly, I smiled seeing Anna asleep in the chair near my bed.

"Rick?"

I looked to the door seeing my dad smiling, so I smiled back.

"Hey dad." I said.

"I'm so proud of you son, sorry about your room looking like the flower shop. Everyone from town brought you flowers."

I had to chuckle a little, and smiled saddly.

"Dad...Did they say when Zaicho's funeral is?" I asked.

"Yeah, its in three days. Hard to belive my old friend has died." he said

"Can I talk about him?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." he said smiling saddly. "You get plenty of rest to recover your strength."

"Oh, where's Cinacho?" I asked.

"He's helping with the clean up. Just rest now, you need to save your strength or else your mom will never stop worrying." he said.

"Okay dad, see you later." I said smiling.

Dad left the room and I was about to go back to sleep when I saw Anna wake up and rub her eyes. She stared at me and I smiled at her, Anna leaped out of her chair and hugged me nearly crying.

"Rick! Your awake!" she said.

"I did keep my promise Anna." I said hugging her back smiling.

She smiled through her tears and looked at me.

"Daddy told me all about the battle, I'm so sorry about Zaicho." she said.

"Its okay, I know he's proud of me." I said.

"I'll let you rest now." she said getting up and sitting back down in the chair.

A few days passed and I was working on homework, the teacher was helping me with what I missed so that I could get it done. Dad came in carrying a black suit, I knew it was time for Zaicho's funeral. When we got to the funeral, I saw everyone there dressed in black and each of them were chatting. Jeffery and Candice both tackled me smiling slightly seeing me out of the hospital. When it was time, I went up and spoke about Zaicho.


	22. Chapter 22

Maplestory Werewolf

Chapter 21

Life Goes On

"When I first met Zaicho, it was on a night of a full moon. Who would've thought that my life would've changed so much that day. Zaicho helped me learn how to control my werewolf side so that I wouldn't hurt anyone and he was proud that I never tasted blood, not even to the final battle. He was a great mentor to Dustin and I, he said how proud he was, and even said I was like a son to him. I think if it hadn't've been for Zaicho none of us would be here today. I will miss him dearly just as I know we all will." I said trying to keep from tearing up.

People from other towns had also attended the funeral and they teared up, some began to cry. Samantha and Samuel appeared with a lot of flowers, Samantha had sun flowers and Samuel had moon lillies. They too wanted to pay their respects to our fallen friend Zaicho. After the funeral, I looked over seeing a beautiful girl holding flowers and she was crying.

"Miss, did you know my mentor well?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was his fiance. But one day he broke off our engagment. I had always wondered why, if it was something I had done until now." she said crying and smiled. "I'm so glad he didn't die alone, you said he was your mentor?"

"Yeah, he was a great teacher to me." I said. "But he knew he was going to die, maybe he thought it was better to not hurt you like that."

"I knew him well, but when he broke up with me I was mad but then I found a letter he left me a long time ago. When I read it I went to find him, I never would've guessed I'd be too late." She said.

She placed a photo in a frame down on his gravestone and I could see in the photo, a happy couple so in love and I had a sad smile. A few years passed and I was in collage with my friends. We never grew apart, I'd still go to the graveyard to Zaicho's grave. Samantha and Samuel were always around, I think they got used to living among us. But they'd never stray far from each other's side, they said that they wish to teach generations to follow the path they choose and not the path planned for them. Dustin proposed to Candice so they are engaged now, Cinacho found a girlfriend who loves werewolves and she sometimes drives him nuts but he loves that about her, Jeffery met the lead runner of the track team and they are dating, Nicholas is in two clubs but has trouble cause the poor guy has a boyfriend whether or not he wants one. Just to clear it up, Nicholas isn't gay. As for me, I proposed to Anna. We'll be married in a month after graduating from college. All of us have formed a pack even though only three of us are werewolves. Christopher and Arrienna have rejoined our group and they brought young werewolves with them so they could learn to control themselves. Some of them leave the pack, others excell. Soon Anna and I were married and we had three children, a daughter who shared her mother's power and two sons. One son is a werewolf, the other a mix. He has wings like his mother and has werewolf ears and tail. Dustin and Candice had twins, one boy and one girl. Now I'm a mentor to young werewolves so that we can prevent tragedy from happening ever again. Life goes on as long as we go on.


End file.
